djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Akaan Supremacy
"Humans are not an abomination beyond that of the other dar'manda. They lack our soul, and the intelligence and strength of spirit to carry out what must be done. I applaud any human who walks a warrior path, and any who mimic the Mandalorian path by heeding the ways and donning the armour, but their kind is not fit to walk the supreme path. Their's was to try, and they have failed." - Unidentified The Akaan Supremacy was a splinter faction of non-human Mandalorians that believed that humans were weaklings who could not tread the true and supreme Mandalorian path. They idolised the ancient Taung species and the old traditions and religious ways. They were few in number, and likely never exceeded two score members. History Origins The Clone Wars Code 1.Wear the Mandalorian armour. 2.Speak Mando'a. 3.Defend onself and family. 4.Raise the children as Mandalorians. 5.Rally to the Mand'alor's cause when called upon. 6.The stars over Mandalore, the Ka'ra, are spirits of fallen rulers, a guiding council of former leaders. They will be respected. 7.Kad Ha'rangir, the destroyer god, bringer of change and growth, is the Mandalorian god of war, and war itself. All supreme Mandalorians are dedicated to him and his owner. 8.The Taung, our forebears, are to be revered and remembered as the first to tread the Mandalorian path. 9.Warfare against the dar'manda and aruetii is a divine act that pleases Kad Ha'rangir. 10.Anyone who does not follow these is bereft of their Mandalorian soul, and are dar'manda, soulless. They are pawns of Arasuum the sloth-god, the lord of stagnation. 11.Humans claiming the path are not Mandalorian in soul, but Mandalorian in being. They are brave, but weak, and will not dwell with us. 12.Any human arguing they are equal in soul to the supreme Mandalorian is acting as a pawn of Hod Ha'ran, god of fickle fortune and tricks. 13.All Mandalorians who live and die on the supreme path join the manda, the Oversoul, where all Mandalorians battle the evil gods in defence of their people. 14.The Mandalorian body is a tool for deeds and passing knowledge, respecting the Ka'ra, remembering the Taung, worshipping Kad Ha'rangier, waging war and joining the manda. Law Kot Strength is life, the strong rule. Strength will not be turned against brethren. That is dar'manda. Robbery, battery, vandalism, extortion, and abuse are crimes against strength and punishable. Shuk'la Kot Robbery: Taking anything valuable through force or fear, intent to permanently deprive an over of their property. Battery: Using force against a Mandalorian that resluts in harm. Vandalism: Purposeful destruction or damage to private or public property. Extortion: Gaining anything valuable by force or threat. Abuse: Conduct annoying, threatening, intimidating, alarming or putting fear in another person. Ijaat Honour is life, lack of it is death. Those who lose honor are dar'manda. The crimes in Shuk'la Kot are crimes against Honor. Shuk'la Ijaat Theft: Taking anything valuable to permanently deprive the owner of that property. Trespassing: Knowingly entering one's property without consent. Fraud: Knowingly using deception, tricks or dishonesty to deprive one of their rights or property. Conversion: Depriving an owner of anything valuable without their consent. Perjury: intentional assertion of false statements. Verburyc Life is loyalty. One has no purpose without clan or family. Casting aside brethren makes one dar'manda. Treason, Conspiracy, Embezzlement, Bribery, Disobedience, & Desertion are punishable crimes against Loyalty, and failure to honor the Resol'nare. Shuk'la Verburyc Treason: Betrayal, treachery or breach of allegiance to the supreme Mandalorian way. Conspiracy: Agreement between to or more to commit a criminal act. Embezzlement: Someone using fraud to take something valuable they were entrusted with. Bribery: Offering/accepting anything valuable in exchange for influence on a Mandalorian official. Disobedience: Failure or refusal to comply with orders backed by the law. Desertion: Abandoning a post or duty without consent. Kyr'am Death is life. Die as one lives. Denying foes a beautiful death makes one dar'manda. Murder and Cowardice are punishable crimes against Death. Shuk'la Kyr'am: Murder: Unlawfully killing another. Cowardice: Fleeing enemies or surrendering without orders to. Jurdical System Any Mandalorian who fails to adhere to these laws may be punished by: Loss of command, being sentenced to pay tribute to their clan, and final punishments include being considered dar'manda and sent into exile under death threat. A Mandalorian accused of breaking the laws must stand trial for the accused charges. All charges are presented, the accused announces whether they are guily or not. Admission of guilt leads to the judges deciding any punishment. Claiming not guilty allows one to argue their case and present evidence supporting their claim. False or manipulated evidence will result in immediate guilt and punishment. The judges will convene to themselves and discuss which verdict and punishment shall be issued. One week to decide. Finally: The Man'alor has the right to make changes to the list of laws and the code above without any prior notice. The Manda'lor may order the arrest/execution of aruetii and dar'manda without holding a former trial. Category:Faction Category:Mandalorian Category:Akaan Supremacy